


Dancing at the End of the World

by tinyfiestyrosiekitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Old Men Dancing, Sad, The End of the World comes not with a Bang but a Sigh, What did they put in that SEP serum....?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfiestyrosiekitten/pseuds/tinyfiestyrosiekitten
Summary: When all else is said and done: Old Men Dancing to the end of the WorldThis is a snippet dedicated to the Old Men, Bitter Sweet Memories and the End. What is a happy ending after all?





	Dancing at the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RC5nOuGhN9U Best to listen to this song to read to this to

He curled his hands in Jack’s slowly, swaying with their eyes closed. Faces tucked into their shoulder as they circle slowly on the concrete pad, cracked and warped as it is… Their feet know the ground as well as they know each other.

There is no need to look at it, or at each other.

The air is stifling.

Ragged, heat so profound their clothes and skins steam. Breath curling from their noses and mouths. Jack’s a pale husk like cigarette smoke, and Gabriel’s a dark cloud of fog as his nanites struggle to keep him from burning.

Their feet know this dance so well…

He twirls slowly with Jack in his grasp. The smell of him almost too faint past the smell of stone and dust and ash; of rust and rot… 

Overhead, through what few beams and rafters remain, the sun sears in a grey-black sky down upon them. The sun: Monstrously red, and throbbing with the pulse of its dying heart, a countdown of its life.

His grip tightens as the heat boils even higher, even worse and he stumbles finally. 

Jack dipping him back carefully as if it was practiced; sweeping him back up into his arms to be the one to spin them in place this time. How often had they done this now? How long had they danced, how long had they been gaunt cheeked and tired? 

He wonders if this will finally be it. 

Created to be a killer, how ironic; that the killers were the only things left on the shell of a planet long wasted.

There was naught but dust and rock, of ash and rust, of the bones of whatever had once remained after humans had long crumpled and whisked into the wind. Even this, was only the barest of remains of the once, beautiful Overwatch base in LA. If he looked to the Left, he’d see the bed of the oncean, red and black and grey stretching to the horizon. If he looked down, all the way down. The bones of leviathans would cry with empty eye sockets to the starry noon day sky.

He chokes on a soft noise. 

Hands tightening on Jack as he dissolves even further. 

That’s okay though; Jack drops to his knees. Then falls back, crumpling onto his side and dragging Gabriel down with him; the two entangled. His nanites coiling over his partner in sluggish waves as they stare into each other’s eyes as the star over head pulses, red turning slowly, with each second to a blinding white…

He curls black claws over a scarred face. Milk Blue eyes into red and they smile as tears steam off their cheeks as the sun over head novas into beautiful white. The last of their protection gone as the heat lays into them.

Perhaps, somewhere… It would be better. 

Perhaps, somewhere they’d adopt two kids, three dogs and live in a house with a white fence.

Maybe they’d be military. 

Maybe they’d avoid a life of violence all together and grow old, and die in their bed so 

very  
in   
Love….  
But they could say, of all their regrets. 

 

They had done it, their way in the end; together at last, in the particles of the brilliant heart of stars and the bones of the earth they lived, loved, and finally died for.


End file.
